Wybie's Diary
by WybiE'z KidNapPer
Summary: *Re-written*, 6 year old Wybie takes a walk around to the Pink Palace and finds a very special back cat. All goes well until the cat gets Wybie into deep trouble with a very weird blue man.


**Im changing some errors and doing this up a bit so its more readable**

**enjoy and please review**

* * *

Dear diary nothing happened, again!

That was all Wybie Lovat would write in his diary. He never really had much to say because nothing much really happened.

The six year old was sitting on his bed sadly, he looked back to previous pages of his diary and saw nothing but what he had just wrote.

He hated his life, it was so boring, all he could do was go outside in the woods or stay indoors and watch a black and white TV, well he could of until he broke it. It wasn't his fault, he couldn't find the right channel and the signal went, he went to give it a hit but ended up knocking it off the table, Miss Lovat still had know idea how he did that.

Now though if he stade indoors he would just sit on the couch upside down then get told of by his grandma for not sitting right.

He needed a friend badly, but people at school were a bit... funny with him, they would look at him for a second then burst out laughing. Everyone made fun of him apart from one girl.

Her name was Lizzy May, she was the school bully, everybody hated her. The reason she liked Wybie a lot was because he would do anything she told him to. So she went around and told people that he was her boyfriend and dragged him all over the school like a rag doll.

He shivered at the thought of her, she was so mean to him even if she did punch anyone who made fun of him.

So other then her he had nobody to be friends with.

His grandma knocked at his door before opening it and walking up to him "So Wybourn, is the new diary helping?". She had gotten him the diary last week in hope's that it would help him a bit, give him something to do.

"Its grate gramma now I can look back all the stuff I've done... nothing" Wybie said while opening his diary to show the blank pages.

"Look Wybourn I know its hard and stuff but you're only six years old, i'm sure you'll find someone sooner or later" Miss Lovat told him while playing with one of his curls. "You really think so gramma" he replayed sadly.

"I know so honey, now go to sleep" she said while holding up the duvet for him to get under. He got settled in bed before his grandma tucked him in, kissed him on his head and said good night.

* * *

Later that night just out side the house there was a rat outside on the tennis court. It went to the side of the house and somehow managed to get up on a window still.

It looking through the window to the inside of the room and saw a young boy asleep in bed. The rats eyes shone in the dark.

It started to try and get its way inside the house until a black cat leaped on it before it could. The cat jumped down from the window still with the rat in his mouth before taking a bite out of it. He put it down and took a close look at the rats eyes, or to be more precise his buttoned eyes.

* * *

"Bye gramma i'm going out for a bit" said Wybie as he grabbed his coat, "Okay, you be carefull" Miss Lovat shouted from the kitchen.

"I will" he said running out the house.

He walked down the path that led to the old well and sat on the stump plane bored.

As entertainment Wybie started impersonating his teachers at school having a go at him just because he fell asleep one time in class, after a while he started to get into it more and was replaying the whole scene, class mates and everything.

Wybie soon realized that he might be enjoying it to much and should probably stop now.

He looked around to see what there was to do but all he could see was trees, trees, trees, the pink palace, tree... wait the pink palace.

He's never been there before... it could be fun, but if his grandma found out he would get the belt for it, but on the other hand... grandma's not here.

He smiled devilishly to himself as he made his way towards the pink palace.

* * *

"Meriam, have you found him yet" said a very old and plump British woman, she was wearing a large red coat that looked very fancy and she was carrying a walker.

"No April I cant see him any where" said a much taller yet just as old woman, she was wearing a green coat and a matching hat that had a feather in it.

* * *

Wybie was walking around the Pink Palace garden and seemed to like it so far, he didn't know the people who lived in the pink palace apart from Spink & Forcible, they had to baby sit him every time Miss Lovat when out into town or away for a bit, mostly to see his grandad who was in a nursing home.

As he walked out the garden he found a small little Scotty pup happily yapping at him.

"Awwww" Wybie said while bending down to pet the pup, "Hey lil' buddy" he said while stroking the pups fur, he found the dog cute.

"Meriem, I think I found him" shouted Miss Spink.

Wybie looked up to see the old lady looking at him and her dog as an other old lady came up next to her, "Oh, hi Ant Spink, Ant Forcible" Wybie said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Oh hello sweetie, how are you doing today?" asked Miss Forcilbe while coming up to Wybie and giving his cheeks a quick squeeze before planting a very sloppy unwanted kiss on him.

Wybie hated when they did that, "I'm fine, I was just looking around is all" he said while wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"Yes well sweetie you should be going back home, you know what you're grandmother said about you being around the pink palace" said Miss Spink.

"Yeah but I..."

"Oh don't be so silly April, it was his grandfather that said that" Miss Forcible said

"No Meriam it was defiantly his grandmother that told him" she replayed

"No it was his grandfather"

This went on for a while, which gave Wybie the perfect chance to escape.

All the while a black cat stood and watched from the trees, this was the boy he saw last night, the one that the rat was trying to get too, but not on his watch.

Wybie sat on the log next to the drive way while being in his own little world.

There was movement in the bushes next to him, out came the head of a small rat, similar to the one from last night.

After a while of observing the boy, the rat was about to return only to be pounced on by the black cat.

Wybie broke from his thoughts when he heard the hissing of a cat, he looked to his right and saw a black cat holding down a dead rat with his paw.

Wybie looked at the cat, but didn't really think to much of the rat.

"Hey" he said with a little wave.

The cat blinked at him a few times until slowly he walked up to the large log and jumped up on it. Wybie laughed slightly as the cat inched closer to the boy, he held his hand out to pet the cat but the cat backed away. With a sigh Wybie put his hand back on his lap and looked down, not even an animal would go near him.

The cat looked at the boy feeling a bit guilty for his sad face, so he nudged the boy a bit and rested himself on his lap, a small smile replacing the child's frown.

* * *

About a few hours later the two were playing non stop with each other. Wybie followed the cat, the cat followed him, they played stuff like tag, find a slug (Wybie's made up game) and even hide and seek, this was a very smart cat.

Wybie skidded to stop after running around only to have the cat jump on his shoulders and rub up against his face.

Wybie wished he could keep him, maybe if he begged his grandma so much she'll let him have him, "She just has to let you stay with me" he said to the cat. "If she doesn't ill end up on my own again, a-and I don't wanna be alone anymore, not after today" he said sadly as he held the cat out in front of him.

* * *

After a bit the cat heard something from the inside of the pink palace, he jumped from Wybie's shoulders and up the stairs to the top flat, "Hey cat, where are you going?" he called after the feline.

"Cat don't go up there, I don't know who lives up there" Wybie yelled, but it was to late, the cat had already got inside.

Wybie could hear crashing noises and shouting, then he saw the cat run out of the house and jumped back into Wybie's arms. As soon as he saw a mouse tail hanging out of he cat's mouth he new just what had happened.

"HEY YOU, little boy, is this you're kitty cat" he turned around to find a very tall blue man behind him, he had an angry look to his face.

Wybie didn't know what to say so he just replayed with "Uhh... yes"

"HE ATE MY LIL' MUSHCA" the blue man shouted in Wybie's face.

Wybie got scared by this, "Im sorry b-b-but h-he didn't m-m-mean to" he said weakly.

"Humph well then fair is fair, you're lil pest ate my lil mushca, so intern I kill little kitty" said the tall man as he tried to grab the cat off Wybie.

"WHAT NO! p-please Mister..."

"Call me Mr. B"

"Um Okay Mr. B..."

"But you are young so you may call me Uncle B, since I know you call the two old hags down stairs Anti, da"

_ WHAAA! he's letting me call him Uncle.._. _this guy's a nut job_

"Now give me little kitty" said Mr. B trying to grab the cat again

"NO" Wybie shouted the ran with the cat in his arms to stop Mr. B from hurting him, but the blue man followed, he wasn't going to simply let this go that's for sure.

Wybie ran around to the side of the house and saw a ladder leading up to the roof, he looked behind him and saw Mr. B catching up so he climbed up the ladder as fast as he could.

When he got to the top he did something that would be classified as stupid, he pushed the ladder away from the roof which he was now stuck on, but at least that crazy old man cant find him or the cat that was still in his arms.

"Hello little boy"

Wybie looked up to see Mr. B standing above him, how did he get on the roof so quickly?, bigger question, how is he going to get down now that he pushed the ladder away...?

"HELP!" Wybie screamed but before he could do anything Mr. B picked him up by his leg and held him upside down over the side of the roof.

"Are you going to give me kitty cat" Mr. B asked him. Wybie still wasn't going to give up the cat who right now was digging his claws into Wybie's coat.

"NO, you're not having him" he said sternly.

Mr. B sighed, he didn't want to hurt the little boy he just wanted the cat, and he was going to get sweet revenge for the death of the star of his show.

Mr. B started to shake Wybie up and down by his leg hoping that he would let go of the cat and it would be bye bye kitty.

As Mr. B was shaking him up and down Wybie felt the blood rush to his head and felt sick to his stomach, but he still wouldn't let go of the cat.

Mr. B started to shouting again

"LET GO OF KITTY"

"NO"

"LET GO AND HE SHALL HAVE QUICK AND PAINLESS DEATH"

"I SAID NO"

"MR. BOBENSKY, WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?"

Mr. B froze before he looked down to see an old African American woman who happened to be his land lady, and the secret love of his life.

"Ah Miss Lovat, I was just teaching this devil child a lesson" Mr. B said looking from Miss Lovat with a soft smile to Wybie with a death glare.

"That devil child would happen to be my grandson" she said while crossing her arms.

Mr. B went wide eyed at his mistake, so he threw Wybie up in the air and court him around his waist, "Oh and he is such a little angel, he cares so much for animal and is such a handsome little boy... he take after you you know" said Mr. B while jumping on the roof with Wybie in his arms.

He give Wybie, who still had the cat in his arms, to Miss Lovat who held him in her arms. Wybie had a massive headache after being shaken all over the place.

Miss Lovat narrowed her eyes at Mr. B "Yes well the next time you try that ill do more then just raise the rent, got it?"

Mr. B signed, the last thing he wanted was to face Miss Lovat when she's really mad, she may be old but she knows how to make a grown man wet there pants.

When Mr. B went back inside his flat Wybie burst out laughing, until he looked at his grandma and saw that he was in deep trouble.

"Y-you're going to kill me aren't you?" Wybie said looking frightened.

"No but you are in the biggest trouble you've ever been in boy" Miss Lovat replayed, she still had Wybie in her arms so he couldn't run away like his first instinct always tells him to.

"I told NOT to go to the pink palace, SO WHAT DO YOU DO?, you are getting the belt for this young man" Miss Lovat said sternly.

"NO gramma please i-im s-s-sorry, I was just playing a-and its not like I went inside" Wybie said as he desperetly tried to talk his way out of it, he really didn't want to get the belt again, it hurts like hell.

"Wybourn I don't care if you... WHAT IS THIS CAT DOING HERE?" she was so busy being mad at Wybie that she didn't see the cat. She quickly put him down before resting her hand on her hips and tapping her foot.

"I-i found him w-w-when I was walking a-around, he's r-really nice a-a-and he doesn't bite, please can I k-keep him gramma please?" he put on his saddest looking face ever.

"No Wybourn you're not keeping him..." Miss Lovat said.

"WHY NOT?" Wybie shouted which earned him a slap, "Don't ch'o yell at me boy, unless you want to be in more trouble" Miss Lovat said to Wybie who was rubbing his head.

"But gramma you're always' saying that I need to get a friend, he is my friend" Wybie said as he held onto the cat.

"I ment a real friend not a pet" Miss Lovat replayed while rolling her eyes, "He's just as good gramma PLEASE!".

Miss Lovat sighed before she saw the cat start cuddling up to Wybie and licked his cheek making Wybie smile, she had never seen Wybie smile like that before...

"Wybourn, you can't keep him, he's a feral cat and he's gonna stay feral" she replayed with a set mind.

Wybie looked down while trying not to cry, he so badly wanted to keep the cat, he might never see him again if he didn't.

Miss Lovat turned around and started walking back to her home, she stopped when she saw that Wybie wasn't following, "Wybourn, its time to go home".

Wybie stood there while looking down at the cat, a few tears fell down his face, he didn't want to say good bye, he couldn't, the cat meant so much to him.

"Wybourn NOW!" Miss Lovat said as she turned around. "I-I don't wanna leave him" Wybie said back miserably.

"Well don't then, take him with you" she said back with a slight smirk in her voice.

Wybie's face lit up a bit in hopes he had just heard right, "Wha...?".

"Wybourn all I said was that you couldn't keep him, I never said you couldn't have him around the house or take care of him" Miss Lovat said with a smile. She could see that Wybie didn't understand, "Look, you can play with him, feed him, do what ever the heck you want Okay, but if anything happens to him, or he gets taken then that's it Okay, were not going all around town looking for him".

Wybie couldn't believe it, she wasn't taking the cat away from him, she might not be letting him keep him but this was MUCH better then nothing. He ran up and gave his gramma a massive hug, she held onto his arms as she returned it, only her soft hold soon turned into strong grip.

"BUT, your still in trouble young man, so don't think your getting off that easy"

Wybie looked up with a sweat drop coming down his face, he found that he couldn't pull away from her hold... which meant he was done for.

* * *

That night Wybie actually had something to put in his diary for once, he felt so happy about it too.

Sure he may have got the beating of a life time for not being obedient, but he also got a friend too.

He put his diary away and got in to bed, when he was settled he put his arm around the small black cat that was lying next to him and fell asleep.

The End.

* * *

**Woaw that was fun to write**

**to all who think im being harsh by giving Wybie the belt, i just want you to know that it wasn't a massive leather belt, it was just a plastic one, and it only hurt Wybie cuz he's six years old... thats all, don't send Coraline out to throw shoes at my head Okay**

**Oh and the whole rat thingy... well that was just the Other Mother snooping around to see if there were any kids she could have**

**but cat killed them before they could tell about her bout Wybie-pooh'z**

**kk**


End file.
